harmony_in_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
"Harmony in magic" story line
1st Arc "Harmony's Bloodline" •The History Once upon a time exactly about four hundred years ago a war started, it begin because people want to proof that they are worthy of the best. But because of that people are starting to vanish not only grown up but children as well, they are all controlled by emotion and fear. And at that moment there was a woman who just give birth to her daughter, her name is elisa. She wanted to protect her daughter no matter what. Luckily she had discover a hidden time gate that allow people to travel time but that time gate is not a real time gate, the only thing it do is to keep the one inside of it safe also stop them to grow. That time gate will broke at some point and it can never be build again.so elisa put her daughter there and the last word she say to her daughter is her name and her daughter name "harmony" also a farewell word."my little darling my name is elisa and your name is harmony thaliora, least have a good dream and live" said elisa. That time gate vanished. Before elisa had a moment to do anything she was struck by a blade from behind that end up her life and she leave the rest to harmony. One day in a new era a junior high school girl have already finish school and ready to go home. She was actually harmony the daughter of elisa 400 years ago, and now she will make a new adventure. The begining arc After harmony finish her school she meet her teacher diantha. As usual harmony like to play with people so she ask diantha a nonsense question. "What happen in the dark?" Ask harmony. Diantha don't want to answer and just go away. Harmony didn't feel sad she is actually happy because her friend is already there for her. They are harmony's best friend since she was still in elementary school. So they go home together. When harmony arrive at home she quickly greet her step mother layra. Harmony still didn't know that layra is only a step mother. After that she go straight to her bedroom and get some rest. The next day when the students are going to school the first one who get there see a board and he see that it's school out because part of the building need to be rebuild. It was burned by a fire. They are not even sad a bit but they are all happy to get a free time for a week. Harmony's best friend decided that they will stay at harmony's house. When they arrive, harmony really isn't going to school it's like she already know what is going to happen. Harmony's best friend are really happy to be in harmony's house because layra is a rich woman. Harmony have four best friend and their name are terralion, ren, drew and concordia. All four of them plus harmony are best friend.at harmony's house they do lot of thing but at night something weird happen, terralion is missing from his room but he was just wondering around the house until harmony find him. Harmony didn't know a thing so she ask terralion. Terralion tell harmony that he feel a bad thing going to happen to them and tell harmony that, that house belong to layra and not her. Harmony can't understand a thing so she just left him.the next day they go to a mall but they got seperated harmony want to meet terralion but she cannot find him and she go to a cafe. When she look at her drink somehow she heard an explosion sound, and only another second a real explosion happen. All people there are running out of the building but harmony is just walking and it's true that explosion won't even reach her. Because of that weird thing that happen harmony go to terralion's house and ask him. When harmony is searching for terralion she remember a thing that terralion said. In the end she can't find terralion so the last place she try is terralion's house. In front of the gate harmony see a little girl. That girl is terralion's sister "shira". shira is a very nice girl also an elegant girl. Harmony ask shira about terralion and shira let harmony in. In that house harmony meet terralion so terralion have no choice but to tell harmony. Terralion tell harmony that harmony is not a normal girl but rather special. Perhaps because of harmony's bloodline guess terralion. Harmony was a bit scare but she calm down after that she go back home. She quickly go to her bedroom. And then when she was in her bedroom a man shadow is haunting her. But she braven herself and open her balcony door and the man who was there is terralion. Harmony was very suprise and because of that she almost fall from the balcony, luckily terralion manage to catch her. They look eyes to eyes and harmony's face blushed. Terralion laugh at her, but harmony was very mad. 2 Arc "Magic or Lies" continue from the story before... After what happen harmony was really angry but she also feel ashamed. Harmony didn't know what to say but she almost cry. Then Terralion explain something to Harmony that she was in danger, and that danger is layra. But before terralion had a chance to explain things, harmony was called by layra. so she rushed back to her bed and terralion leaves. after layra check harmony, layra get out. because all that happen harmony can't even close her eyes. so she call concordia, she tell everything that has happened. Concordia was really suprised. the next day they go to school. and harmony can't even consentrated on her lesson, she's thinking all things over again. at the afternoon everybody there go home, but harmony and concordia ran out somewhere. they don't know that terralion is tailing the two of them, until he shows him self. after that since concordia didn't want terralion to learn anything from the two of them, concordia stop running and focusing her energy. to match that, terralion do the same. but in the end both of them fall to the ground. harmony didn't know a thing but what she think in her mind is a way to safe both of them.